Tongue Tied
by nolongerwriting-x
Summary: Two-shot for x.Monster.x. Tears welled up in Melissa’s eyes and she leaned into Kaylah for another hug. “What have I done? What can I do?” Songfic.


**So, this is the start of my updating spree. Tongue Tied is first, because I currently have a Twinny wrestling me over MSN. This is a two-part songfic I owe for losing a footy bet. It seems that an Aussie can get beaten at her own game by a Canadian. **

**All I own is the idea.  
The lyrics are Faber Drive's 'Tongue Tied'.**

* * *

_**Bright cold silver moon,  
Tonight alone in my room,  
You were here just yesterday.**_

"Matt?"

The brunette looked up from his seat on the floor by the window. His face was damp and tear stained and his dark eyes still shone. He realised and wiped quickly at his face. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Jeff crossed the room, his eyes sparkling in the dim light. Matt said nothing, just turned back to look out the window. "Matt, talk to me."

"How did you get in, anyway? I don't think I gave you a key." Matt's voice wavered.

"You left the door unlocked. Don't change the subject." Jeff ran a hand through his hair as he sat down beside his brother. "Matty? Talk to me, please."

Slowly, Matt turned to look at his brother. "She walked out."

"Melissa?"

"Yeah."

Jeff paused momentarily, stunned. "But- why?"

"When I won the ECW title I was so happy. It's what I've wanted for so long, Jeff. All these years I've tried to get a huge title and I finally did it. I won the title. We went out to celebrate, remember?"

"And..?"

"It was her birthday. How could I forget that?"

Jeff frowned. "You forgot her birthday and she walked out? That can't be it. Did you call her? I gave you the message to say she'd called."

Matt shrugged. "I haven't called in ages. I pretty much left her when this whole MVP feud sparked. I needed to concentrate on my job and in doing that I hurt the one I love."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"She walked out, Jeff." Matt said, his voice rising. "I hurt her. I freaking hurt her, and she left."

Not knowing what to say, Jeff rested his arm across his brother's shoulders in a weak attempt to comfort him.

"What do I do?"

Jeff looked at his brother. For once in his life, Matt looked weak and alone. Jeff always knew his older brother to be strong; Matt was usually a rock for Jeff, not the other way around. Matt's dark hair hung over his face, fresh tears spilling over onto his cheeks.

"I don't know Matt. I honestly don't know."

_**Slight turn of the head,  
Eyes down when you said,  
I guess I need my life to change,  
Seems like some things just aren't the same,  
What could I say?**_

"Kaylah?"

"_What's up, Mel?"_ Melissa heard her friend's voice on the other end of the line.

"I need to talk. Do you have spare time?"

"_For you, I have all the time in the world. What's on your mind?"_

Melissa sighed and leaned further back into the soft couch. "It's Matt. I—." Melissa broke off, blinking back tears.

"_Mel? I'll be over in ten minutes."_

"No, it's... Kaylah?"

All Melissa could hear was the dial-tone.

-

"So, what's up with Matt?"

Melissa sighed, crossing her legs up on the couch. She sipped at her hot chocolate before resting the mug on her left knee. "I honestly don't know, Kayl. He's… distant. He seems so consumed in his title run that he doesn't have time for me."

Getting up from her position on the floor, Kaylah sat beside her friend on the couch and put an arm around her shoulders. "Matt has a lot on his mind at the minute. A title shot is a huge thing for him. I'm sure he didn't mean to be like that."

"I know." Melissa murmured, leaning back into the embrace. "But it doesn't stop it hurting any more."

"This is pretty sudden, Missy. What happened?"

"My birthday…" Melissa sniffed, dabbing at her eyes. "He didn't call. Then before that, we'd been dating for exactly a year, and he forgot."

"Did you call him?" Kaylah enquired.

"Of course. The first time I called, on our anniversary, he'd totally forgotten. He tried to make it sound like he hadn't, but it was obvious he did."

"Ouch…" Kaylah murmured. "And on your birthday?"

"I just couldn't reach him. I called Jeff, and he told me that Matt had won that title. That he was out celebrating. That he'd call the next day."

"He didn't, did he?"

Melissa shook her head, leaning forwards and sitting her hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of them. "They're here for a week. I went to see him. I thought maybe he'd talk to me; tell me why he didn't call. Do you know what he said?"

_**I need a little more luck than a little bit,  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit,  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied,  
I'll need a little good luck to get me by,**_

_**I need a little more help than a little bit,  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet,  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied,  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time,**_

"'I was busy.'" Melissa said quietly. "That's all he could say. He was busy. So I left. I told him not to call me until he really cared." She paused, picking up the hot chocolate and taking a slow, deliberate sip. Kaylah watched silently. Melissa placed the hot drink back on the table before turning back to face her friend.

"I told him that if he didn't care about me, to stop acting like he did. Kayl… I basically told him to get out of my life if he didn't care. He told me he did, but I didn't listen."

"That's harsh." Kaylah thought out loud. "Was it really the right thing to do, Mel?"

Melissa shrugged. "I… I honestly don't know anymore. One minute he's the perfect boyfriend and the next he's a girl's worst nightmare. He takes me out when he comes to a town nearby because he misses me, but totally brushes me off when I call or go to see him."

"He's going through a tough time, Mel. He's gotten a huge push, which means promos, vignettes, matches and signings all the time. I don't think he meant it."

Tears welled up in Melissa's eyes and she leaned into Kaylah for another hug. "What have I done? What can I do?"

_**I stare up at the stars,  
I wonder just where you are,  
You feel a million miles away,  
(I wonder just where you are)**_

"Jeff?"

"_Hey. How're things?"_

Kaylah threw herself back onto the pillows of her bed two hours later, clutching her phone to her ear. "About as good as things where you are, I think."

"_She told you about Matt?"_

"She told me everything. Mel's pretty shaken up. How's Matt holding up?"

"_Mel's shaken up? She's the one who left."_ Jeff pointed out.

"Because her boyfriend forgot not only her birthday, but their anniversary too." Kaylah countered. "And you never answered my question."

Jeff laughed. _"I didn't, did I? Matt's… Well, as you'd expect him to be, I s'pose." _

"God, I feel so useless. Mel's upset and there's nothing I can do to cheer her up. Even the thought of hot chocolates, an Aero bar and a hot bath couldn't put so much as a smile on her face."

"_Hey, Kaylah?"_

"Mmm?"

"_I was thinking..."_

"Really? Did it hurt?"

"_I'm being serious here!"_

"So am I."

"_Maybe they just need a little push in the right direction, Kaylah. You don't think…'_

"No, please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

There was a pause. _"What? You lost me there."_

"And that proves my point. You go back to Matt, see how he's doing. I'll call later."

"_Alright. I love you."_

"Love you too."

_**Was it something I said?  
Or something I never did?  
Or was I always in the way?  
Could someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?**_

"Should I call?"

"And say what?"

Matt sighed. "I don't know. Sorry?"

Jeff shook his head. "Matt, you tried that. It'll take more than an 'I'm sorry' before she even thinks about coming back here."

Awkwardly, Matt pulled himself up from his seat on the ground and stood in front of his brother. Jeff watched him carefully, still not used to Matt's manner. Matt paused for a moment, standing totally still in front of Jeff before walking towards the window, his bare feet making no sound on the carpeted floor.

"Jeff… I need help. I need her back. I need Melissa. I need my Melissa…" Matt broke off, sobbing.

Awkwardly, Jeff pulled on a loose thread on his shirt. This was getting out of control. He needed to talk to Kaylah about this, and soon. Matt was never like this, never broke down. And in the last four hours he hadn't eaten, said much or stopped crying.

"Matt, please, stop. Crying isn't going to help at all. We need to figure out a way for you to show Melissa you do care. It'll help, believe me." Jeff offered quickly, unsure of what to do.

Matt turned to his brother quickly, eyes widening in almost innocent disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"I am. Come on, let's go sit down."

Sighing wistfully, Matt followed his brother into the kitchen and sat down at the table as Jeff got a pad of paper and a pen from the drawer.

"What are we gonna do?"

Jeff sat the pen and paper in front of Matt.

"You're going to start writing. I'll be back soon."

* * *

**There you go Missy, part one. **

**And my GTS always wins :P**

**Review.**


End file.
